


"Truth or Dare?"

by Gen_Valeska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, mention of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gen_Valeska/pseuds/Gen_Valeska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Jerome, and a few friends got together. And together decided to play a game of 'Truth or Dare.' What'll happen when you put two people who like each other in the mix of a game of 'Truth or Dare'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Truth or Dare?"

                **Imagine:**

  **Deciding to play truth or  dare...with Jerome.**

 

_Your pov:_

I didn't even know why I agreed to this. I , Jerome, and a few of our friends were having a small get together. And they had a bit to drink--and by a bit it meant the entire liquor cabinet was empty.

Then, Jerome had the brilliant idea to play 'truth or dare'. His eyes met mine, his lips wearing a mischievous smirk as he proposed the idea. Everyone agreed of course, and thus, we all sat in a circle, spread out throughout the living room.

 

"Who wants to go first?" My best friend, Barbara asked.

 

"How about you, Y/n!" Jerome exclaimed.

 

Everyone's head turned to me. I didn't want to go first. Nonetheless, I just couldn't back away from a challenge.

 

"Sure. I'll go." I changed my positioning, pushing the hair out of my face.

 

"Truth or dare?" Jerome asked.

 

"Dare." I licked my lipstick painted lips at the challenge.

 

The redhead's eyebrows rose and his smirk grew double in size. Jerome looked genuinely excited. A little too excited if you ask me.

 

"Alright, gorgeous!" Spoke Jerome excitedly.

 

"I dare you to take off your shirt." Jerome smirked widely.

 

"Excuse me?" I scoffed.

 

" _You heard me. Take. It. Off."_ Jerome's voice rang throughout everyone's ears.

 

All eyes were on me, and I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

 

"Unless you want to quit." Jerome uttered as he stared at me intently.

 

Alas, I sighed lightly and lifted my shirt over my head, tossing it behind me onto the floor. The removal left me in my red lace bra and my bare chest on display. The boys hollered and howled at the lack of clothing, and _then there was Jerome's reaction._

 

He seemed so shocked I _actually_ did what he dared me to. And then his shock faded to mischief. I knew his eye was on me now. I knew I would be the perfect one to compliment his crazy. He probably wanted me to be his after all these years. And I didn't mind that happening one bit.


End file.
